createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Corisia (Aokoa)
Corisia (Aokoa) Created by u/joec533 Geography Corisia is a temperate land, with large expanses of woodland and fertile farmland. The sea is relatively sheltered, allowing great reefs teeming with life to survive. The home island of the Aquilans, Isola di Tranquillità, is a peaceful place of temples, small settlements and natural beauty. Biology/Ethnicity Corisia is home to two species, the Aquilans and humans. The Aquilans are eagle-like avian humanoids on the aarakocra from DnD. They ahve a set of wings that emerge from their back, giving them an (adult) wingspan of 10 feet. Adult aquilans stand just under 6ft tall, although they often look shorter because they don’t stand with locked legs. The Aquilans lived on their isle for thousands of years in near complete isolation, chasing enlightenment. They are accomplishment flyers and swimmers, often diving from heights to spear large fish. The humans come in three cultures; the Arturians, Bellecaeans, and Dunmorish. The Arturians, tanned with dark hair, were the last to arrive settling the southern island and displacing or absorbing the few Bellecaeans colonies down here. The Bellecaeans, also tanned with dark hair, arrived several hundred years after the Dunmorish, settling their lands and forcibly displacing or killing them. The Dunmorish, lighter with fairer hair, arrived during the fall of the Cadutians, an ancient kingdom that ruled the northern lands. Unable to stop their arrival, most Cadutians were absorbed into this culture. Since Corisia has formed, the ethnicities have become much more mixed, with many prominent thinkers calling for the adoption of one ethnicity, Corisian. History Corisia used to be three separate nations, Arturis, Bellecaea and the Isola di Tranquillità. The nation was unified by a queen called Corisia, who during a war between Arturis and Bellecaea petitioned the Aquilans to intervene. She used powerful magic the constraints of the system to travel to the island and talk to the elders directly. Although initially they refused, she inspired Aquilan dissident Ariadne to rebel against the elders, overthrowing them and finally ending the thousand year isolation of the aquilans. Leading every mage she could, she created a powerful storm in between the Arturis and Bellecaean fleets. Preventing a battle, the Aquilans demanded that leaders from both sides meet to discuss peace. The meeting lasted a month, but ended with the unification of the nation's. A new capital was to be built where the meeting took place, named Vista Tempeste after the view it had from of the storm. For the last several centuries, the country has flourished, establishing itself as a major player in Trade and manufacturing Society Corisia is led by a Council of Lords, who elect a King to serve for 10 year terms. The Council is meant to be the best of the best, however it heavily factors towards wealth and power. Below this, each region is ruled over by a council, with progressively smaller councils until you get to a settlement level. Culture Corisian culture celebrates beauty and wealth, with emphasis on colour. As such, the wealthy like to flaunt, although it’s usually in a somewhat charitable way to prevent angering the lower classes. A few rebellions in the past has been a lesson for all classes to stay in check. The country has undergone huge industrialisation along it’s coast in recent years, with mill, workshops and factories being built in large numbers. The recent invention of the steamship has led to the creation of several large shipyards, notably the Royal Corisian Shipyards, which operate out of the capital Vista Tempeste. Religion is an important part of Corisia, but it's secondary to matters of the state. The major religion is the Temple of the Sun. The Temple of the Sun is the oldest religion, originally the Aquilans pantheon. It believes that a Great Phoenix that created the sun and gave life to the planet, who is now being reborn within the sun. Other religions include the The Order of Saint Corisia and The Abbey of the Light. Occurrence of Magic Magic users are required to register themselves with the government and are encouraged to pursue careers in public service. An example is the Order of mages, a supplementary police force that supports the Corisian Watch in keeping order. Major Export/Imports Exports Textiles, worked goods (furniture, art, tools), wine, arable and pasture products (grain, milk, meats etc.), industrial machinery Imports Raw materials (particularly lumber and metals), spices, exotic goods (stuff for the wealthy to faunt) Posts: Corisia Map of Corisia The Corisian Observer: Rise of Representation Slavery, Gender Equality, Homosexuality, and More The Dunmore Question Redrawing the Map The Nations of Corisia Government Changes and the First Political Party Pirates of the Corisian Seas Join the Navy Naval Reforms! Naval Campaigns! Savauge Island no more! Introducing the Corisian Air Force